Safe and Sane
by CadaverBlue
Summary: In response to a elemental challege at YTDAW. Must include a fireworks display, red, yellow and orange fireworks and Grissom wet and smelling of gunpowder. GSR of course!


Title: Safe and Sane

Author: CadaverBlue

Rating: PG

Summary: In response to a elemental challege at YTDAW. Must include a fireworks display, red, yellow and orange fireworks and Grissom wet and smelling of gunpowder. GSR of course!!

A/N: No beta on this fic so all mistakes are mine. ENJOY! R&R!

------------------------------------

"Those are illegal you know."

"You are correct. But they are legal between June 28th to July 4th."

"But its November, why are you playing with fireworks Grissom?"

"Its an experiment."

"Ahh I see, does this pertain to the case?" Sara said with her hands on her hips.

"Well the victim was burned, and the burn marks were an unusual pattern."

"Well where did you come up with fireworks?" She said, watching him unwrap the boxes of fireworks.

"I don't know, I thought since he was young and a boy, don't they play with fireworks." Grissom said, looking up at Sara smiling.

"That's a wide assumption Grissom, I mean you played with bugs."

"But I wasn't a regular kid."

"That is true." Sara said, laughing. Grissom shot her a playful glare.

"Anyways Trace came back and the black substance from around the burns was gunpowder and they weren't ricochet marks." Grissom said, winking. Sara smiled at him.

Sara fallowed Grissom out of the Crime Lab and around to corner to an empty part of the back parking lot. He set down each different kind of firework on a piece of paper. When they go off he will be able to get the burn pattern on the paper and match it with a firework.

"You know, I'm going to grab a few buckets of water." Sara said.

"Do you think I am going to set something on fire?" Grissom asked.

"You never know." She said, sauntering away from him.

Grissom finished setting up the fireworks. He grabbed his experiment logbook and logged in the fireworks, taking pictures of everyone. Sara came up behind him with two buckets of water and placed them next to the fireworks.

"Here, I bought you a sparkler." Grissom said, handing the long stick to Sara.

Sara giggled.

"Thanks Grissom. I always liked writing my name in the air with these."

Sara blushed and nodded towards Grissom.

"Ready?"

"Born ready." Sara said, putting the sparkler in her back pocket, careful not to bend it.

Grissom lighted the first firecracker and stepped back. The gunpowder ignited and left a nice brown mark on the paper. Grissom stood back amused as the orange sparks flew around and around.

"That was pretty." Sara said as she watched Grissom move the firecracker to the side and examined the burn mark.

"Pretty yes. Match No."

"Next one!" Sara exclaimed.

Grissom snickered at Sara's growing excitement. He bent down and lit another firework stepping back suddenly as it went off. The yellow firework spun around on the paper, making a distinguished brown burn. Grissom spent of the used firework and held the picture of the burn marks on the body to the paper on the floor.

"No match."

"Next one." Sara said, watching Grissom start to light another one.

"You know I love fireworks." She said as she watched the blue firecracker spin around in a fury of sparks.

"Did you set them off when you were a kid?" Grissom asked.

"No, not really. I just always loved them. I remember fireworks over the bay."

Grissom nodded in interest.

"The city would put on elaborate shows over the bay, it was just beautiful."

"I bet." He said, bending down to the third spent firework. Grissom sighed and stood up.

"No match."

"So where did you get these anyways?" She asked.

"Just outside Clark County at some liquor store."

"Don't you think that it was a little weird that you were buying this many fireworks."

"Why would it be weird?" Grissom asked.

"Well a middle-aged guy going in and buying out the whole stock of fireworks. That seems weird to me."

'Would it be less weird if I told you that I told them I was with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"They probably thought you were insane." Sara giggled.

"Doesn't everybody." Grissom said, bending down to light another firework.

Sara jumped back as the firework erupted in a fit of red sparks as the firecracker spun violently on the ground. Grissom gasped as the fervent sparks flew onto the unused firecrackers causing the ground to explode in a frenzy of smoke and colorful sparks.

"Crap." Grissom said reaching for the water.

"Grissom!" Sara screamed trying to stifle her laughter and nervousness.

A firecracker spark flew from the ground and landed on Grissom's pants cuff. It ignited his leg in flames. Sara spun around to grab the water bucker and threw it on Grissom, the water splashing his face.

"My leg is on fire not my face." Grissom managed to shout as he used his jacket to douse the flames.

Sara laughed and picked up the other water bucket throwing it on Grissom's leg and the surrounding firecrackers. She flew to the floor with laughter. Grissom stood in front of her soaked to the bone, holding his burnt jacket.

"Not funny." He said.

"Very funny." Sara laughed.

Grissom sat next to her and looked at his spoiled experiment. He wiped ashes off his shirt and sighed.

"You smell like gunpowder." Sara said, hitting his arm with her shoulder.

"So do you," Grissom said. "Care to take a trip to get some more?"

"That could be dangerous."

Grissom stood up and held out his hand to pull Sara up.

"We'll risk it." He whispered.


End file.
